My Happy Ending
by Kris Jo
Summary: I wanted him to be hurt because I had been. Based off of the song by Avril Lavigne. This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012. Rated T for a couple of swear words.


**Hi. So I was watching the third 'Bring It On' movie and I got this sudden inspiration when I heard this song. I thought it would make a cool story. This is also written for Big Time Rush One Shot Day, which is technically tomorrow but I won't have time to upload it then. Just so you know, I don't hate any of the Big Time Rush boys. I love them all. I just had this idea and wanted to get it out.**

**Song: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or Avril Lavigne's song.**

* * *

><p>I sat at my table; turning the glass in my fingers and watching the fizzy drink swirl around. Sitting at the table in the corner gave me a good view of the place. Despite being Saturday night, the club was somewhat empty. Maybe only thirty people were there. I let my eyes scan the area.<p>

But I shouldn't have done that because they inevitably landed on that table. The table that held four boys who I used to be such good friends with, and even dated one.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan.

I watched them as they laughed and splashed their pop on each other, my anger growing with every second. Clearly they didn't know that I was there, or they just weren't acknowledging my presence. I lifted my drink to my lips and took a sip, the tangy lemon-lime flavor covering my tongue. Before I put the glass down, James looked in my direction and stopped when our eyes met.

I glared at him over the top of my glass as he continued to watch me with a shocked expression. We'd had such a great time together, so many had said that we seemed like the perfect couple even though we were opposites. James's obsession with his looks had bothered me at first, but I grew to find it cute. James didn't understand how I could walk around with my hair messed up and wearing sweats, but eventually he confessed he loved it when I looked like that. But then he humiliated me and his friends had joined in with him, making it that much worse.

Dropping my glass back down to the table, I couldn't help but smirk. I was sure he was surprised with how I looked. My dark brown eyes had smoky gray eye shadow framing them with a lot of eyeliner and mascara and my lips were dark purple. I never wore such high-drama makeup before. My mahogany hair hung stick straight beside my face and I was wearing my black skinny jeans with my pink graphic tank top. I looked so different than I usually did, but when he broke up with me I decided to try a new look.

He shook his head and went back to laughing at something Carlos said. I scoffed and shook my head. Of course he would do that, he hated awkward moments. Through my anger, I heard the DJ announce that he was going to let us sing some karaoke. I wasn't surprised when no one made a move to sing, nobody wanted to be the first one.

Suddenly a song appeared in my mind and I smiled, rising from my chair. "I'll sing one," I called out loud enough for everyone to hear. I walked towards the stage as soft clapping echoed through the room, throwing a glance over at the table. I smirked again when I saw them all wearing the same look of surprise. Whether it was from my appearance or the fact that I stepped up to sing I didn't know.

And I didn't care.

I stepped up onto the stage and turned to the DJ. "You got 'My Happy Ending'?"

He smiled. "Sure do. Kick it girl." The music started and I turned to the microphone, my gaze landing back on them.

"_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending"_

All four of the guys were staring at me. They had never heard me sing before. Feeling like being a bitch, I took the microphone off the stand and jumped off the stage, the spot light following me. I got to their table and stood in front of James. He stood up and opened his mouth, but I held up my hand to silence him.

"_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they"_

I glared down at the others. Carlos looked down at his lap, Logan turned red and ran his hand through his hair, and Kendall looked like a bomb that was about to blow. I turned back to James and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, making him look really nervous.

"_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do?"_

As I ended the last line, I pushed my hand that held his shirt forward, making him fall back down in his chair.

_"You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending"_

I leaned over James and looked him right in the eye. He leaned back, uncomfortable with my closeness.

"_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done"_

He opened his mouth again, but this time I put my finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"_He was everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it"_

I stood up straight and gestured out to the crowd, like I was talking to them.

"_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending"_

I turned my back to them and walked back to the stage, feeling their stares on the back of my neck and loving it.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh"_

I put the microphone back on its stand as the crowd erupted into applause, standing up and demanding an encore. I just stepped off the stage and wove through the people telling me I did a great job. I walked up to their table again and rested my fists on the tabletop.

"Kendall." He gave me a death glare, visibly shaking as he tried to control his anger, making me smirk. "Logan." He glanced up and gave me a tiny smile before looking at the ground again. "Carlos." He didn't even look up, just gave a small wave. My eyes landed on James and I put more ice in my voice. "James."

He looked up at me with an expression that was a combination of hurt and fear. Good. I wanted him to be hurt because I had been. I wanted him to be scared so he wouldn't do it to another girl again. That is, if another girl would even take him back after my little show. I didn't care if they hated me for the rest of their lives, I didn't want to know them anymore.

"Hope you learned your lesson. Karma's a cruel, relentless bitch." I pushed off the table harshly, causing their cups to tip and spill their drinks.

"Bye boys," I said, turning on my heel and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't think I hate the boys. It just went with the song. Hope you enjoyed this because I loved writing it since I would never be that mean.<strong>

**Ciao,**

**Kris**


End file.
